csifandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:Sunny Fire
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Horatio Caine page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Jenx222 (talk) 00:30, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your community’'s look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your mobile device visitors. *Look through the various useful reports available at including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 04:32, July 28, 2016 (UTC) Immortality Hey! I've noticed the edits you've made on certain characters pages which add Immortality to their appearances. This is greatly appreciated as I have no idea how to do this myself, but Immortality is considered 2 episodes. I would be enormously grateful if you could somehow make it so Immortality is counted as 2 episodes instead of just 1 on there appearances table. (Bhind45 (talk) 04:24, August 13, 2016 (UTC)) Only just noticed your messages and edits, sorry I didn't respond sooner. Thanks for the edit, you did exactly what I asked, it must've taken you some time and effort and is greatly appreciated! Thanks so much! (Bhind45 (talk) 13:00, August 13, 2016 (UTC)) Hey, I've came again for further help again. The tables that have been created to show amount of episodes that characters appear in and don't appear in, would you by any chance be able to provide a helpful way that I could learn to create a very similar table, but on the NCIS Wikia instead. This would be a very usefull thing to learn to do. Thanks Bhind45 (talk) 06:58, September 30, 2016 (UTC) Thank you for the response, It's been greatly appreciated, I've tried figuring this out in the time being, and I actually miraciously figured it all out. However, there is only one issue I'm having,which is that there are two brackets on the right side of "NCIS" on the right side of the word and I can't seem to figure out how to remove it. Thanks! Bhind45 (talk) 03:40, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Oh, I only just noticed! Thank you so much for fixing it for me!!! Also, I've now just been blocked on the wiki, which surely is a little bit unreasonable? Bhind45 (talk) 04:27, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, that's fair enough. The admin on the NCIS Wiki is a bit of a douche, she's basically made it so the majority of the pages are protected and no one but her can edit it, and anything else that is edited by someone that isn't her is immediantly undone Bhind45 (talk) 04:36, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Yeah I guess so Bhind45 (talk) 04:44, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Thanks Sunny for fixing my link edits-that was literally my first foray into doing that and I was in no way sure I was doing it right-appreciate the help! CelticDragon0 (talk) 19:46, April 15, 2017 (UTC) Hey Sunny-need a fix on Sid Hammerback's page. It's showing he wasn't in 03x01 and 03x02-just watched the first one-he's there and IMDB is showing him in the second one. Since I don't know how to edit the appearance chart, I'll leave that to you CelticDragon0 (talk) 23:36, April 15, 2017 (UTC) Thanks for showing me how to add the links-just a warning: you may see me being very active-I'm picky about proper spelling and grammar CelticDragon0 (talk) 04:22, April 16, 2017 (UTC) Question for you Sunny-is it 'A.J. Buckley' or 'AJ Buckley'? I've been going by the second one as that's what it shows in the opening credits CelticDragon0 (talk) 08:23, April 22, 2017 (UTC) Confusion I'm watching CSI NY on Netflix and for some reason they list Killer Screen before Flash Pop even though by DATE Flash Pop aired earlier. Ever seen anything this weird? CelticDragon0 (talk) 05:01, April 30, 2017 (UTC) Agreement I'm gonna go by the date aired plus the info not just from this site, standard Wikipedia AND IMDB. I tend to follow along on here while watching and got confused was all Edit: The IMDB page is really screwed up-listing people from Kill Screen on Flash Pop: I've removed them from this site CelticDragon0 (talk) 05:57, April 30, 2017 (UTC) Hammer Down We lack previous and next episodes on 6X7 of CSI: NY 'Hammer Down. The previous ep should be 'It Happened to Me' and the next one 'Cuckoo's Nest'. I'm leaving this to you as, while I know how to use classic editor, I'm not that good with it and could easily mess it up CelticDragon0 (talk) 01:55, May 14, 2017 (UTC) Thanks (and a minor rant) Thanks for fixing that one Sunny. What gets me when I'm editing is the amount of information that doesn't get added. Like if they get the info from IMDB (which is how I do it) some of the chars don't get added, or info seems to be cherry-picked (at least that's how I see it). My experience with the Classic Editor comes down to editing minor things on another wiki, so I'm learning, but I have no problems when knowing if something's outside what I know I can handle. Anyways, rant over. CelticDragon0 (talk) 02:52, May 14, 2017 (UTC) Just Noticed Seems like none of the CSI Las Vegas eps have the previous and next episodes. Weird right? CelticDragon0 (talk) 12:18, May 14, 2017 (UTC)